Trapped
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Thor had been aware of Loki's feelings for him but he always thought that if he ignored them they would go away. But Loki hates being ignored... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review if u can! XD ENJOY!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (yes, that does mean Thor/Loki action), Rough sex (they are gods...XD)**

**Okay, i won't deny that i had great fun writing this but a word of caution for you readers. It's not that good...XD I may have also destroyed their characters but i decided to make it a sweet ending. Though i do not say that Loki has changed...He IS the god of lies and mischief after all. Oh, and of chaos of course...Let's not forget about chaos...XD**

**This happens a few weeks after the Avengers fiasco. Loki is back in Asgard, Thor is there too...see where im going with this one? X3**

**Well either way, i hope you like it and if u can, please pleas leave a review! It will only take a second and it will make my day! ENJOY!~**

**Also i do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters.**

_**Trapped**_

Thor let his red cape dance in the wind. He loved mornings like those, when the sun was shining and the air was crispy fresh. He was wearing his armour though there was no war. As a prince he was expected to keep a certain image and his father certainly didn't cut him any slack simply because he was his son. Odin had never played favourites.

Then again that wasn't entirely true. Thor grimaced as thoughts of Loki entered his mind. He still refused to believe in his brother's spiteful words. He refused to think that someone as just and kingly as Odin would play favourites between his two sons. Thor was certain that all of Loki's nonsense was simply his inability to see the love that surrounded him. He was aware of Loki's insecurity. He had always been aware of them.

Ever since they were children Loki always tried to fit in and he always managed to be the odd one out. The Midgardians had a name for people like Loki. The black sheep. Loki lacked all the traits considered necessary in a warrior. He wasn't physically powerful or muscular. He preferred books to swords, and he had a grace and beauty many women lacked. And his magic. His tricks and his lies were things that were viewed as dishonourable by most warriors. With those obstacles in his way it wasn't a surprise when Loki failed to fit in time and time again.

Thor was well aware of all those things and he blamed himself for Loki's change of heart. They were brothers, despite how many times Loki chose to deny it, and yet he had failed to see the growing darkness that clawed at Loki. He had been selfish and the guilt he felt would never let him forget it. While he was off boasting and being a prince he had completely neglected his odd little brother. Ever since they were children Thor had been the only one who accepted Loki wholly and truly for what he was, but as time passed even he drifted away leaving Loki stranded and isolated.

Thor glanced down at the courtyard below him. He was standing on the balcony of his room. His eyes immediately picked up the emerald green cape flowing elegantly on the morning air and the tall feline like figure that wore it. Loki was sitting on one of the benches with one of his ever present books open on his lap. He looked completely absorbed in the words and oblivious to anything outside the white pages. Some long wisps of inky stands broke loose from his usually neatly pulled back hair and descended around his face. They were clearly visible against Loki's pale skin. Thor couldn't see his eyes but he could picture them clearly in his mind. Two orbs of emerald flames that shone with intelligence and mischief.

It had been a few weeks since Loki's return home after the whole Avengers fiasco. He was jailed and punished for a week but really that was only a formality to keep the people happy. Despite his actions and his many flaws, Loki was still a prince and royalty. He couldn't be kept in jails. On top of which Odin was no fool. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Loki escaped, magic binding shackles or no. Thor understood his father's logic, for once. It was wiser to keep Loki there, under their watching eyes, of his own accord rather than have him locked up. That would only fuel his hatred and his anger.

So far the god of mischief made no attempt to disturb the peace. In fact he seemed quite content. Thor was certain his brother was planning something but he saw no point in worrying about things he couldn't do anything about. When Loki would act he would be there to stop him and bring him back home, as many times as it took for the younger man to learn that this was his place. This was his family.

Thor's eyes continued to stay glued to Loki's figure. Loki had been very distant, even before leaving Asgard. He had never been an overly friendly creature but now he was just plain unapproachable. Loki had built a cold wall of ice around himself and anyone who tried to breach it did so at their own peril. His remarks could be sharper than a sword and his lies as shocking as Thor's lightning.

The blonde remembered a time when Loki used to come running to him ready to impress him with some new piece of beautiful magic he had mastered. Thor loved seeing his brother so happy and had always indulged Loki in every way he could, before he got too absorbed in himself and forgot him entirely. Life seemed simple back then. He wished he could go back and do things different but unfortunately changing the course of time was far beyond even the power of the gods. What was done was done.

As time passed so did the light in Loki's eyes. He no longer had that admiring look whenever he saw Thor and it was more painful than all of Loki's cutting lies put together. Eyes didn't lie. Thor knew exactly how Loki felt about him, and had been for years. He noticed the way Loki looked at him with lust and plain desire. For years Thor ignored them. He knew his actions were hurting Loki but he chose to ignore that too. Maybe that was why Loki finally snapped. Now, when the brunette looked at him it was just plain hatred and scorn he saw. The love was gone.

Thor sighed heavily and lowered his gaze, taking his blue eyes off Loki. He had made a terrible mistake and he was going to repent for the rest of his long life.

* * *

Loki's eyes moved across the words but he didn't see any of them. He didn't have to look up to know Thor was watching him. He was always being watched. He had never been trusted by the other gods but until his recent betrayal all their fears streamed from their inability to understand. They had no solid reason for shunning him. Now they did and they reminded Loki every day that he had no place amongst them with their glares and their sneers. Nobody insulted him straight to his face, courtesy of his 'royal' blood, but he wasn't deaf to their snickering behind his back.

The only one who looked at him like he was a person and not a terrible existence was Thor. And it made him want to tear each and every strand of hair right out of his scalp. How was he supposed to hate Thor when he had that stupid look of repentance in his annoyingly beautiful eyes. No, wait. He wasn't thinking those thoughts about Thor anymore. It had become clear to him that Thor didn't and would never love him in the same way. He considered them brothers at best and Loki didn't want that.

He hated Thor for his ignorance above all else. Loki hated the way Thor seemed to think that of he simply ignored Loki's affections then it would blow away like a dust cloud. Well it hadn't. Loki tried and tried to bury that undeniable lust deep down inside him but Thor's very presence spoiled all his efforts. And now he was right back where he started. Back in Asgard where Thor's eyes were always on him and he was back to pretending that what he felt for his 'sibling' was just hatred.

'I think it may be time for a little mischief' He was no longer the Loki of old. If Thor refused to acknowledge his feelings then he would just have to trap him in such a way that he would be forced to finally admit Loki's love. He didn't have to return it. Loki wasn't about to be that naïve but he wasn't going to be ignored any longer.

* * *

Thor walked into his chamber, a frown set deep upon his face. Where did that brother of his go off to? Thor took his eyes off of him for one second, and when he looked back Loki was no longer on the bench. Or anywhere else in the palace for that matter. The prince tried not to think of the worst possible outcome. Surely, Loki wouldn't just leave! Not again. Not without a sign or a warning!

Yet the more he tried to still his nerves the more they got the better of him. He had searched every alcove and every room in the ridiculously huge building and all he got in return were wavering nerves. He even went into Loki's favourite place of all. The library and still, nothing. Thor didn't sound the alarm yet. He was afraid of his father's wrath if he discovered that Loki had turned to his old ways. Thor had a feeling Odin wouldn't be so forgiving a third time.

'What are you thinking brother?' He wished Loki would be there to give him an answer. But even if he did, Thor knew Loki would lie for he kept his thoughts more guarded than his frozen heart.

He glanced around the room, half expecting to suddenly find Loki sitting on one of his chairs, his eyes gleaming with mirth at all the trouble he had caused. No such luck. But something did catch Thor's blue eye. There on his bed, neatly folded, was a white sheet of paper. He picked it up in his large hand, cautiously, as if expecting for it to crumble. With hesitant fingers he unfolded the paper and he read Loki's message with weary eyes. A smile crept on his face by the end and all the worry gnawing at him suddenly vanished.

'_Meet me at our place. I have something very important to show you._

_Loki'_

Thor was almost ready to kick himself for missing the most obvious place. How could he forget about _their _place? His and Loki's sanctuary. That was where they used to go whenever they just wanted some peace. They used to spar together and then Loki used to practice his magic there, while Thor trained. Sometimes he would bring entire stacks of books with him and read while Thor busied himself with yet more training. Thor had nearly forgotten about it. But as he grew up he went there less and less, another way in which he distanced himself from Loki…

One of the reasons for that was his growing selfishness but also…. Thor remembered the way Loki looked at him when he was training. He could always feel the brunette's green eyes burning into his bare back. To the point where he felt self-conscious. He knew a lusty gaze when he saw one and every time he tried to catch Loki in the act the other always averted his eyes, quickly staring at anything other than Thor.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Loki was no longer looking at him with those eyes. There was a time when Thor could see admiration in those emerald orbs, now replaced with vicious hatred. But maybe that wasn't entirely true…If Loki only hated him then why would he want to talk with him in the place of their childhood? Still, Thor was going to exercise caution. For once in his life…

* * *

Loki counted the minutes in his head. What could possibly take Thor this long? He left that note on Thor's bed early in the morning, and now it was past sunset. Had he overestimated Thor's brain power? Was his brutish 'brother' incapable of finding even that one simple note?! Or maybe, Thor didn't want to come. After all, why should he trust in his words? He was Loki, god of mischief and lies. Not exactly the most honest of creatures…

A part of him felt disappointed. He tried to ignore it but it grew with each passing second he spent alone. Did Thor hate him this much? Loki thought this was what he wanted but it turned out to be a lot more painful than anticipated. If Thor turned his back on him too then he really would have nothing else tying him to Asgard. He would officially be without a home. If the Midgardians were correct and home was where the heart laid then Thor was his home. The little part of his heart that Loki still had….belonged to the lightning prince.

'Loki? Where are you brother?' Loki forgot all his fears and grinned widely. Thor wasn't the sort of man to overthink things…Half the time he didn't think enough. He was the golden god who believed in second chances and second chances after those chances and so forth until there really was no good left to redeem all the bad. It made him incredibly foolish and at the same time equally heroic. The _perfect_ king… Well, not for long. Loki planned to spoil that perfection.

'Over here Thor.' The blonde stepped into his line of sight and Loki gave him a fake smile. A smile Thor returned in earnest, not realizing Loki's lie.

'Ah, here you are! I've been looking all over for you. Have you been waiting here the entire day?' Thor glanced around the place that used to be his sanctuary. It wasn't anything grand or majestic. Just an opening into the rocks, large enough to comfortably fit the entire banquet hall, where the sun shone. Or in their case, the moon. The walls of stone rose around the circular opening, hiding it from any unwanted visitors and the way to the entrance was a down right maze. Only he and Loki could find it without getting lost. Rock pillars rose around the premises in disorganised clusters.

'I didn't expect for you to have difficulty finding a simple note.' Loki sighed warily and smirked when he saw Thor looking down at his feet. Served him right…

'I thought you had left again. I looked for you all over the palace.' Loki felt a little bad for that…Just a little.

'I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you Thor.' Loki was very careful not to call Thor his brother anymore. He wished Thor would offer him the same courtesy but alas, the lightning god wouldn't be swayed out of his ways. Thor looked at him curiously. It wasn't often that Loki apologised for something he had done….In fact it was very rare.

'That's alright. I'm simply glad you are safe. But what was it that you wished to speak to me about?'

'I had no wish to speak to you Thor. I wanted to _show_ you something.' Loki grinned widely and beckoned for Thor to come closer. The older man stepped deeper into the circle of stone. 'It's over here.'

'I wonder what could be so great to excite you so much.' Loki only grinned wider in reply. Thor loved seeing Loki happy. It was like old times again, when he would indulge his younger sibling. All just to see him smile and to dispel that wretched loneliness, even for a short while.

'Oh I am very excited Thor. Stand over there.' Loki pointed to a spot between two of the pillars and Thor followed his finger with a raised eyebrow. Alarm bells started ringing in his mind but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary so he chose to ignore them. He did as he was told while Loki watched him through narrowed eyes.

'Here?'

'Yes. That's perfect.' The last word barely left the trickster's mouth when the air around them dropped to freezing levels. Thor realized what was happening far too late. In the nanosecond it took him to reach for his mighty Mjolnir, the ice was all around him, enclosing his flesh with frozen talons and completely incapacitating him. The clear ice spread around Loki in a beautiful display of power, turning everything it touched to clear crystals.

'Loki! What is the meaning of this! Release me!' Thor's breath come out in little mists of heat. His arms and legs were clasped in the frozen chains. The warning bells were raging now. Unfortunately Thor missed his chance to listen to them…

'I'm afraid I can't do that _brother_ dearest.' He said the word brother like it was something toxic and vial. 'You brought this on yourself, you know.'

'What do you mean brother? What are you planning?' Loki outright laughed. He moved around Thor with languid strides letting his light fingers run around the bigger man's neck. How easily he could kill him…

'I plan to finally make you see. I'm tired of pretending I'm something I'm not, simply because you are too afraid to face the truth. I'm not your friend Thor. I'm not your partner. And I certainly am not your brother.' Loki's grip tightened around Thor's throat. It wasn't powerful enough to stop his breathing but it was very unconfortable. 'But since you refuse to see me for what I am, I guess I will simply have to open your eyes.' Loki stepped away from the incapacitated prince and stood in front of him where he could be seen.

'Loki, stop this! Don't do something you'll regret.' The trickster sneered. His fingers started to unclasp his green cape from his shoulder guards. He was only wearing leather armour.

'Something _I'll _regret? Don't you mean, something _you'll_ regret?' Once his cape was free, Loki threw it on the ground in front of him. It fell smoothly on the iced terrain and stretched out like satin sheets. 'I'm not going to regret this Thor. In fact, I'm going to enjoy it.'

'Loki…' Thor's voice caught in his throat. His eyes widened when another man came up behind Loki and placed his hands on the trickster's shoulders. Thor's mouth fell open when he realized the man was in fact himself. The golden main of messy hair, the oceanic eyes, the muscular build. It was a perfect mirror image.

'What is it Thor? Not impressed?' The pretend Thor moved his hands down Loki's arms in a seductive way and then came to rest on his hips. His lips were latched on Loki's throat and the god of lied moved his head so his skin was more accessible.

'Loki…What is this?...' Thor was no longer raging. His voice was a silent rumble and it reverberated through Loki's entire core. He sighed softly as the clone licked his pale skin. The hands moved from his hips to the opening of his leather shirt and began to peel it off. All the while Loki made sure to hold Thor's eyes, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep them focused.

'This is the truth. The thing you tried so hard to ignore. It's time for you to face facts Thor! I don't like being ignored.' His spark of anger seemed to ignite the fire of the clone behind him.

_(From here on I'll refer to the clone as Thor. Don't get confused people…XD)_

Thor pulled Loki's top off with vicious force. The illusionist was startled by this sudden display of possessiveness and he turned his head to look at him only to have his lips captured. Thor's hands moved all over his chest and Loki could not hold back the moans. He felt those callused fingers around his throat and in his hair and his head was pulled back roughly at an almost painful angle. It made him wild with desire, to be roughed up with such ferocity.

He completely forgot about his actual brother, still chained to the pillars, still watching him with wide eyes. All he could thing about was Thor's hands on him, on his hips, pulling him closer and grinding against him, reducing him to shallow gasps. Then one of the brutish hands left his hip and tore at his belt. It broke, and the hand clasped Loki's thigh with bruising force. The god moaned and bucked his hips into the hand which was now slipping inside the material of his pants. Thor's mouth was on his again, silencing his noises of pleasure as the strokes began. Rough and fast. Efficient. They had Loki shuddering and whimpering in record time and just as he was nearing the craved peak of release the movements stopped.

Loki literally cried into the kiss and his hand moved to end his pain but Thor would have none of that. The trickster's wrist was painfully grasped and pulled away.

'Thor please…I need this!...Please…' But Thor wouldn't be swayed. He bit roughly into Loki's shoulder, leaving a blazing mark and piercing the skin. The sting only sent Loki further into the throes of passion.

In a flash Loki's entire surrounding turned upside down. He was falling and Thor was soon on top of him. Loki's back stretched across his green cape and his fingers fisted the soft yet sturdy material with desperation. He continued to call Thor's name as the blonde tore the rest of his clothes off, leaving him completely exposed. He should have been cold but ice didn't bother him. It was as soothing as the gentle summer's breeze.

Loki yelled when Thor inserted his finger into his entrance, no prior warning or preparation. The pain was infernal and Thor didn't care. He moved in and out speedily, stretching Loki to his limits. He ignored the other's whines as he added another finger and continued to move with purpose. Loki's eyes moistened and tears began to spill from the corners but he still continued to chant Thor's name like a prayer.

And then everything changed. Thor hit something inside Loki and it set his entire nervous system on fire. Like a jolt of electricity, the pain ran up his spine and made him see stars. Thor continued to hit that one spot inside Loki, reducing the smaller god to tears and begging once more. The blonde didn't waste any time. He positioned himself and with one powerful thrust of his hips he was inside the hot and tense ring of muscles. Loki was choked up, caught somewhere between a scream and a gasp. His mouth was open but no sound came out, only a muffled intake of breath.

Then Thor was out again and back in with just as much force. The magic spot was hit over and over with expert precision and Loki was back to moaning wantonly. His back arched and his head was thrown back with his eyes tightly shut. The only thing that made sense was Thor's name and he continued to call it, screaming louder as Thor's pace increased. His legs crossed around the thunder god's waist and his fingers clawed at everything they could.

Thor gripped Loki's thighs and pulled him even closer to himself, hoisting his long legs over his shoulders. He rammed into Loki like he was planning on bringing him down. Like he was something to be destroyed. A punishment. A blessing. Loki didn't know anymore. But he needed it. He craved it.

'More!...Please…Thor!' Broken words were mixed with streams of senseless noises.

It wasn't long after that. Loki's throat was beginning to get hoarse from all the yelling. The pleasure built inside him like a ticking bomb and then the countdown reached 0:00. It exploded and Loki felt like he was being incinerated, lightning struck, frozen and drowning. He blanked and fell limply into the folds of his cape. He was aware of Thor's continuing thrusts but he could do nothing more than moan and groan softly. His fingers twitched with the after-shocks of the orgasm.

* * *

_(Okay. Now I'm back to calling the REAL Thor Thor….Gosh I hope this makes sense to you guys…XD)_

Thor gave a mighty pull, flexing his muscles and the ice crumbled around him. Once he had one hand free, he used Mjolnir to shatter the rest of his entrapment. His eyes were alight with rage and the storm clouds came together above him. The angry grey drummed with the beating of thunder and blazed with the discharges of lightning. The storm was coming.

Whips of lightning struck the ground and the stone, sending debris flying everywhere in large chunks. Thor stepped out of the trap and pulled the illusion off of Loki, who was still unaware of what was happening around him. Rage made Thor see red and he crushed his hammer into the illusion's skull with a deafening roar. There was no blood or sickening crunch of broken bones. The clone simply changed to a green mist and scattered away, disappearing into the thin air.

But that wasn't enough to satisfy Thor's rage. His eyes fell on Loki, who was just now beginning to regain his senses, and he hoisted him to his feet by roughly grabbing his shoulders. He threw him one look before Thor shoved him into the nearest wall with enough strength to crack the ice around him. Loki's head hit the hard surface and his eyes rolled into his skull, his mouth began gasping for air. The fingers around his neck started constricting and he weakly started clawing at the arm. It did nothing but leave faint red lines along the tanned skin.

'Th-Th…or…' Loki couldn't breathe. His lungs were burning and his fingers went slack. This was it. He pushed Thor too far and he was going to be killed. What a stupid way to go…

Oxygen rushed inside him and he gasped as much of the sweet air as he could. He felt light headed and so very weak. Thor held him in place, against the ice, with iron like clasps on his shoulders. He waited until Loki opened his eyes again and his breathing returned to normal. His usually cocky attitude was completely gone. Loki was terrified by the expression on the older god's face. He wanted to curl in a tiny ball and make himself invisible.

'Thor…?...' A whisper, a terrified whisper. Loki knew something bad was coming but even his highly creative imagination didn't prepare him for what came next.

Thor pressed his lips to Loki's in a tongue twisting kiss. His tongue was inside Loki's mouth and taking everything the shocked man had to offer. Willingly or not. Oh but Loki was willing. His hands joined behind Thor's neck, releasing him from his duty of supporting Loki's weight. His legs also crossed around Thor's waist. He moaned into the kiss surprised at how quickly he was ready for another round. Thor was eager to get rid of his clothes but he simply didn't have the patience. In times like those a brother exercised in the art of magic came in handy. With a flick of his fingers Loki removed all of Thor's garments.

Thor growled his appreciation before grinding into Loki's open body. He swallowed the lewd moans that escaped the thin lips and enjoyed the way Loki grasped at his hair and pulled him as close to him as possible. Thor latched his lips onto the trickster's neck and sucked, in the exact same spot the clone had. He wanted to erase all the marks that weren't his off of Loki's body. His hands clasped the other's ass and hoisted him slightly so that the head of his cock was right up against his brother's eager entrance.

'Hurry Thor…Hurry!' In that second Loki realized how wrong he had been. About so many things…He still had feelings for Thor, no matter what he told himself or how many walls he tried to put between them. He had underestimated Thor's strength and he was being punished for his mistake with the most amazing pounding of his life. And thirdly, his Thor illusion didn't even compare to the real deal. When Thor thrust into him it was like lighting licked every inch of his skin. Loki thought he couldn't scream any louder. Wrong again.

For someone who hadn't fucked another man before, Thor was surprisingly good at it. He managed to find Loki's sweet spot with ease and rammed it every time. Loki's shuddering screams and moans were like sweet music to his ears. Their bodies slipped against each other smoothly, the fresh perspiration acting like a lubricant. Their hair was damp, from the sweat and from the moisture in the air. Their skin shone like silver in the moonlight.

'Thor...I can't!...Thor, please!...' And Thor complied. He moved his hips in an extra powerful roll, rocking their bodies against the slippery ice and Loki was lost to the blinding explosion of pleasure. If the previous orgasm was like a normal bomb, then this second one was like an atomic bomb. Loki cried Thor's name before he blacked out and fell limply into his brother's arms. Exhaustion washed over him like a drowning wave and he simply couldn't stay awake.

* * *

Thor drew his breath in ragged huffs. His seed ran down Loki's limp leg. The other's head rested on his shoulder and his arms were draped over his back. Thor pulled away and took Loki with him, holding him in his arms like a rag doll. He looked lovingly at his mischievous brother and planted a soft kiss on his pretty lips. Loki looked so different when he was in the realm of pleasant dreams. It warmed Thor's heart.

The rain fell softly around them as Thor carried Loki to where his clothes were. The clouds above him, called forth by his rage, began to wander away leaving a pleasant midnight shower behind. Thor looked around the circular area and was surprised to find the stone cracked in several places. Many of the vertical pillars were brought to the ground by his whipping lightning and Loki's ice already started melting, whatever was left of it. This is what happened when two gods got down and dirty…

* * *

Loki sighed and curled his toes. He didn't have to open his eyes to know he was in a bed, covered by soft sheets. Silk. There was nothing as amazingly soft as it. Wait…The last thing he remembered was ice and stone. Not soft silk…

Loki opened his eyes and sat up like he was struck by lightning. Instantly he regretted his decision as pain shot through him from every part of his frame and he had to bend over to prevent himself from yelling with the shock. He couldn't stop the groan though.

'Easy brother. You should rest more. You are safe.' Loki managed to twist his head and look at Thor, who was suddenly sitting beside him with his arms on his back in a reassuring manner.

'Thor?' Loki would normally be appalled at such a display of stupidity. Asking stupid questions always irked him, but he simply couldn't help himself. However Thor seemed to find it endearing and he smiled kindly.

'Yes brother?' His hand rubbed soothing circles in the small of his back. Loki felt himself relax into the touch and he managed to sit up, albeit painfully. His hips protested every step of the way.

'So…you are not angry with me?' Loki kept his eyes in front of him, a little afraid of what he might see if he looked at Thor. Surely, his perfect prince of a brother would be disgusted with him. He would loathe his touch and curse his name.

'No. I am not.' Loki turned to stare at Thor, taken aback by the answer. The soon to be king continued. 'I was aware of your feelings and I thought that if I ignored them, they would cease to be. Now I realize just as foolish I was.'

'Really foolish.'

'Let me finish.' Loki tried not to smile. He kept silence and Thor picked up where he had left. 'I was blind, not only to your pain but also to my own feelings. Loki, I…' He trailed off and Loki wanted to slap him. He willed him to finish the sentence. He what?! 'I love you…' Loki couldn't believe his ears! Had Thor just confessed to him? He hadn't dared hope for something so fantastic. And wait, there was more. 'All those years I didn't realize the solitude you had to endure. I was selfish and I wasn't there when you needed me. Can you ever forgive me brother?' Loki's jaw was just about ready to fall out of its hinges. He felt like he was in a fairy tale. And they lived happily ever after….

'Thor?...' He had to ask again. Things were going very contradictory to what he had expected….He briefly entertained the idea of a doppelganger. Someone must have kidnapped Thor and replaced him with this…guy. It was the only logical explanation.

'Yes Loki?' The blonde smiled indulgently again, though he was still waiting for an answer.

'Do you realize what you're saying?'

'I do.' Well it was Thor alright. Nobody else could be that blunt…

'I…You…' Loki stopped talking and took a breath. He was the one with the silver tongue! Why was it so difficult to say what he wanted? Using words was his speciality! 'What I meant to say was, you already know how I feel about you. You just admitted to knowing for a long time and as much as I have tried, and believe me I have tried, I can't seem to stop loving you. I still want to rule and to bring chaos and that will not change but, I don't think I can hate you anymore. As for your request, I cannot give you an answer yet. Can you wait?'

'Yes. I can wait until the end of time if I have to.' Loki smirked.

'Now you are simply being melodramatic.' Thor's rumbling laughter filled the room with life. Thor being Thor momentarily forgot about Loki's fragile state and embraced him in a bear hug, bringing them close and squeezing the life out of the smaller god. Loki felt certain that at least half of his bones cracked.

'Thor! I can't breathe!' Realization struck and Thor let go. Loki gasped for breath.

'Sorry brother. My mirth took the better of me.' Loki threw him a non-committed glare while his hand unconsciously ran over his ribs, counting them and making sure they were unbroken.

'Just don't let it happen again.' Loki grinned before leaning in and kissed Thor gently. Testing the water. He was curious to see if what Thor had said was true. Thor responded almost immediately, His arms found their way around Loki's thin waist and pulled him closer. Loki nipped playfully at Thor's bottom lip. This outcome was better than anything he could have hoped for. They broke apart, both with a smile stretching their lips.

'Odin is not going to be happy about this…' Loki expected for Thor to darken at the idea. After all he was a daddy's boy. Always so eager to please Odin. Wrong again...

'I don't care.'

* * *

**Thank you very much for the read! XD I hope you liked, even a little. Please let me know what you think through a review! (or more than one...Just saying...XD) Constructive criticism is also always welcomed! OwO**

**Have a lovely day!~**


End file.
